Undercover Agents and Fangirls
by IronicallyYOLOing
Summary: 2 British fangirls go to New York to see MCR, some how they meet Dan and Phil, and other youtubers, become secret agents, kick Leonardo Jackson arse, die, come back to life, shoot some guns and have a bloody good time. Best summary ever ;) haha
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jodie, we have to leave now!" I scream up the stairs. I swear she was supposed to be the biggest fangirl ever, but I seemed to be the one having an extreme fangirl moment right now. The anticipation is killing me. See, in less than 2 hours, we are going to be on a plane out of London and on our way to New York City where we will be seeing only the biggest and best band ever. My Chemical Romance!

And yet here I was, sitting on the stairs of my house, still in London, waiting for Jodie to finish getting ready so we could go.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready" Jodie said as she descends the 4 flights of stairs. She's wearing her black and white MCR jacket and ripped skinny jeans; along with her MCR and Danisnotonfire bracelet. Her hairs scrunched up and held back with a black netting headband.

"Nice outfit, is that what took you so long?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yea sorry bout that, I just wanna look my best, I MEAN IT'S MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE JESS! MY. CHEMICAL. ROMANCE!"

"You do realize that what we are wearing now, we will probably change out of when we get to the hotel right?" I smirk at her, holding in my laugh.

"Yea, well I knew that..." She turns around to grab her bags and other things while I study my own outfit in the mirror. I have my Black Parade hoodie and ripped shorts on accompanied by my MCR, AmazingPhil, and Achievement Hunter bracelets. My hair is straightened and flows down my back. My blue streaks stood out against my blonde hair.

"Well I don't think we will look this good when we get to New York. It's a 7 hour flight!"

"Urgh thanks for reminding me" She turns to me and gives me one of those 'I didn't want to know' looks.

I pick up my bags and turn to Jodie who is waiting for me at the door.

"Well, come on then, let's go see MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" She screams in my face, catching me off guard. I stare at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing which she eventually joins in with.

"Okay let's go then woo!" We walk out the door and I lock it behind me. We are finally on our way to go see My Chemical Romance!


	2. Chapter 2

The Flight

We are finally on the plane! Now only 7 hours to go till we are in New York! But there was only one thing that was still worrying me. I have never been on a plane before until now, and let me tell you right now, I may or may not puke.

"Hey Jodie, what are the chances of this plane hitting turbulence and crashing?"

"Umm, probably 75 out of 100"

"WHAT?!"

"Haha I'm joking calm down. I dunno really, but it's very unlikely that it will crash" Well that did not help at all. I tighten my seat belt as much as I can in hope that if something does go wrong, I might have a little more chance of surviving. I grab my backpack that's at my feet and rummage through it trying to find my Ipod so that after takeoff, I can block out everything going around me and listen to My Chemical Romance. That seems like a good plan.

Jodie suddenly starts shaking me, trying to get my attention. I turn to her and try to figure out why she looks like she has just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Jodie?"

"Look who's sitting next to me in the next two seats" she whispers, I'm surprised I even heard her. I lean forward so see who these mysterious people were who have gotten Jodie so worked up. My eyes widen in shock and I jolt back in my seat and stare at Jodie for a few seconds, then lean forward again to make sure that my eyes hadn't deceived me. No. No they hadn't, for there sat Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

"J-J-Jodieee" is all I manage to get out. I sit back in my chair and look at her.

"Jess, I'm sitting next to Dan Howell. Oh my gee what is going on?!"

"Well first of all. I hate you because you get to sit next to him and I don't, and second of all, I don't know what's going on. How did we get lucky enough to sit next to Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil?" I may of said that a little too loud as I look up to see Dan turn towards us with a suspicious face expression. I smile at him awkwardly and slide down my seat hoping he will turn away. He does, thank god.

"Okay well I am going to read my book until the plane takes off and try not to remember that we are sitting next to... _them"_I laugh awkwardly and start reading only to be nudged by Jodie.

"Hey, don't you think the other passengers look, I dunno, odd?" I glanced at a few as they took their seats and noticed how they were very robot like, their muscles seemed very tense and none of them had any facial expression.

"Maybe they are just scared of flying, like a lot."

"All of them?!"

"Okay, well I dunno. Does Dan and Phil look the same?"

We both turn to look at them and see them laughing and talking about something. We turn back just in case they see us looking and think we are crazy, which we totally are but they didn't have to know that.

"Okay so us four are normal. Are there any others like this?"

"I dunno. When it's safe for us to move around the plane I will go to use to toilet and have a look at other people as you might not want to even get out of your seat."She laughs and I give her my evilest glare and turn away from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking we like to welcome you on board RoboFlight Airlines to New York City. Flight duration is around 7 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight" I turn to Jodie wide eyed. I'm not as scared as I was when we first got on, but I was still a bit panicky. I grip onto the arms of the chair and close my eyes till we are fully in the air. Soon enough, one of the stewards stood up and made an announcement that we could freely move around the plane if needed.

"Okay I'm gonna go to the toilet, will you be okay on your own?" I frown at her condescending voice.

"Oh ha ha ha, of course I will be fine"

"Well you have got Dan Howell and Phil Lester to keep you safe" She winks at me and walks off. Urgh, I hate her.

Jodie's POV

I walk down the aisle paying attention to the passengers' faces, and just like the other passengers at the front, they all had expressionless faces. I am getting really creeped out now. Suddenly, I crash into someone going the opposite way.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I look up to see a man laughing, well I finally found someone else who was normal on this plane.

"Haha that's okay, these aisle's aren't very big so it wasn't really your fault" I smile at him and shuffle around him to get to the toilets. I step in and close the door behind me and lock it. Something strange is going on; all these people with emotionless faces and their bodies like rock, none of the people move and only talk very quietly or not at all. I might be wrong here, but I don't think these 'passengers' are human. I don't know what they are, but they are not human. So, how many real people are on here again? Me, Jess, Dan, Phil, the Pilot, the steward and that man I crashed into. So that's seven of us. I wonder if there are any more. My train of thought was interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the door.

"Hey, um, are you nearly done in there?"It was Phil.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I'm nearly done, just a second" I flush the toilet to make it seem like I had in fact use the toilet and not just stood here thinking to myself that nearly everyone on this plane may not be human. I open the door and see Phil standing in front of me. I blush and look at my feet hoping he didn't see even though I knew he did. I walk back to mine and Jess' seats where she is sitting, listening to her Ipod. I shuffle into my own seat and she takes her headphones out and turns to me.

"Soo, Is everyone else like this?"

"Yes, but I crashed into a man on the way and he was definitely human, but apart from that, yeah, everybody is just like the one's in front of us"

"Okay this is creeping me out and I don't really wanna think about this right now, so I'm going back to my music"

Jess' POV

I put my headphones in and grab my Ipod to start the music but it wouldn't turn on. I held in the power button in case I had turned it off earlier and forgot, but it wouldn't turn on. The screen then flashed, showing the battery was dead. How was it dead? I had hardly used it. I put my Ipod back into my backpack and take out my Iphone to listen to my music on instead. But to my surprise my Iphone was also dead. What was going on? I notice plug sockets in the back of the chairs so I take out my charger and plug it in and charge my phone. I wait for ten minutes and check it. But it had not charged.

"God dammit!" Jodie turns to me.

"What's up?"

"My Ipod and Iphone have been drained of battery even though I haven't used them much, and I tried to charge them, but the plug doesn't work."

"Oh, well you can have my phone, I haven't even used it yet" She hands me her phone and I go to turn it on, and yep, you guessed it, it was drained of battery. I was about to tell Jodie, when Dan taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, does any of your plug sockets work? The ones for me and Phil are broken" Jodie just stares at him and I can see him getting a little uncomfortable, so I respond for her.

"Err no, ours don't work either. Our phones have been drained of battery and we can't even charge them" Jodie gives me a 'You just spoke to Dan Howell, OMG' look, and I can't help but smirk at her.

"Oh right, mine and Phil's phone's have done the same thing, weird" He turns back around and starts talking to Phil as he sits down.

Just then, the lights in the cabin go out. We have no electronic devices to produce any light as they had all ran out of battery. None of the other passengers even flinch, none move but just kept on talking quietly. What they were saying was beyond me. I don't even think they were speaking English. The only people who did flinch, were me, Jodie, Dan and Phil. Whether the man Jodie had bumped into earlier had flinched , I don't know. But I did know that something bad was going on. We couldn't see anything around us not even our hands that were in front of us. Suddenly a firm hand grips onto my shoulder. I jump but am pushed back down. What is going on...


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

"Hey, let go of me!" I shout at whoever is holding me down. Suddenly, a bright light shines on my face. It was from a flashlight. I strain to try and see who is holding it. I finally manage to work out that it is Dan. He moves the light onto whoever it is holding me.

"What the f**k?!" Is all I hear Dan say. I turn to try and see who it is, but am shocked to see not a someone, but a something...a robot? It had the body of a normal human begin but had a metal face. Its eyes are red and it has no facial expression. While one of its hands is on my shoulder, the other hand is by the robot's side, glowing. Why was it glowing? I turn back to Dan wide eyed and see him doing the same. Wait, hold on a minute. Where's Jodie? She is not sitting next to me anymore.

"W-where's my friend?" I ask Dan.

"I don't know, Phil's gone too" Suddenly Dan's flashlight goes out. It's now pitch black again in the cabin. I hear two clicks of seat belts and I am dragged up out of my seat. I am pushed forward through the rows of seats until I am pulled to a stop. A door opens to my left and I am pushed in.A second after, someone else is pushed in with me.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Where am I?!" It's Dan. I jump suddenly as the light in the room we are in comes on. I squint my eyes, trying to adjust to the new found light. Dan finally notices me and turns to me.

"Hey, its Jess right?"

"Y-yeah, and your Dan haha" Well done Jess, if he wasn't already creeped out, he is now. I try to change the subject.

"Any waaay, any idea what the hell is going on? I mean apart from the fact that we have been kidnapped by BLOODY ROBOTS! And I've lost Jodie"

"I know as much as you do. We need to get out of here" I nod and for the first time since I was thrown in here, I take in my surroundings. We were in the toilet. Dan starts looking around.

"Couldn't find a better place to stuff us then?" I joke and Dan just smirks at my sarcasm then goes back to searching. What he was expecting to find I don't know. This toilet isn't very big so I shuffle towards the door while Dan moves around the confined space still looking for whatever is it he is looking for. Something just crossed my mind, since we have been in here, we haven't even tries to see if the door was locked or not. How dumb are we! I pull down the handle and let out a little laugh. I gain a weird look from Dan in doing so.

"What's so funny?"

"Ummm..." I open the door slightly just in case the robots were outside the door. I smirk at his dumbstruck face.

"Yeah, well I was gonna do that in a second" He sticks his tongue out at me and shuffles over to the door. I slide out of the way so Dan can look through the small gap.

"Okay, so all the lights seem to be back on. And these_things_...What are we calling these things anyway? Robots, cyborgs, demons?"

"Demons?! Haha let's just stick with robots"

"Okay, well of the_robots_ seem to be sleeping...or recharging. Whatever, anyway the coast is clear, come on let's go find Phil, and Jodie is it?" He opens the door fully and steps out in which I follow promptly.

"Yeah, it's Jodie. Hey maybe Phil and Jodie were put in a room together like we were."

"Yeah, and hopefully they realize that they can just open the door, that is if their door is unlocked or not."

We make our way quietly down the aisle towards what must be a storage room and the flight attendant room. We stop a few rows back as we see four robots in the flight attendant room. Crap! If we get caught we will never find Phil and Jodie and we will be thrown in the toilet again and this time it might be guarded. We crouch behind a row of seats, weary of the robots that occupied them. I turn to Dan.

"What do we do now? If them robots catch us, we're screwed!" I whisper.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Phil and Jodie must be in the storage cupboard as there is no where else for them to be, we sneak over to the door unnoticed, it will probably be unlocked like our own door was, we get them out and then ummm...urrr...I got nothing after that" I try not to laugh, still being cautious of the robots.

"Okay, well let's at least get Jodie and Phil and we can plan the rest then" Dan nods, and we both crawl our way over to the storage door being careful not to make any noise. But one question that would be better answered is: Can the robots even hear anything? I mean it would make this whole situation a whole lot easier as we would just have to be careful to not be seen. Oh well, we won't take any chances. Dan reaches the door before me and slowly pulls down the handle and we both sigh in relief when the door opens.


	4. Chapter 4

The plan

"Omg! Phil? Jodie?" Me and Dan rush over to them closing the door behind us. They are lying on the floor and the only movement coming from them is their breathing. Are they sleeping? Have they been knocked out? Well at least we know they aren't dead.

"Phil, Phil wake up" Dan shakes Phil and he slowly comes round. I decide to do the same to Jodie and shake her, she also comes round slowly.

"Hey what happened Jodie?" By this time Phil was awake and faced us. Jodie began telling us how she and Phil got here.

**Jodie's POV - Just after the lights went out.******

"Hey, let go of me!" I hear Jess shout. But before I could see what was holding Jess, I get dragged up out of my seat. I try to fight back and get out of the  
person's grip but a firm hand goes over my mouth and someone else grabs my arms. I am pushed forward by the two people until we finally stop. A door opens and my arms are let go.

"Hey, get off me" It's Phil. He must of gone back to the toilet and been in there when the lights went out. The person who had a grip on me dragged me backwards to what must of been where the flight attendant room was. A door opens and I am chucked in, I rush forward towards the door and kick the person in the leg.

"OWW, Jesus christ!" What was his leg made out of?! Metal! I hear Phil still shouting at the person who must have him.

"Let go of me! I mean it. At least loosen your grip, your hurting me! Fine This is wha..." THUMP! What happened? Omg did they kill Phil?! I run forward only to bump into something hard. A hand comes into view. Wait, how can I see the hand? The lights are still out. Oh, wait the red light in the middle of his palm is how. Wait? Red light? I'm blinded by a bright red light then everything goes black.

**Jess' POV - Present **

"Okay, so you two do know that they are robots right?" I question them.

"Robots? Haha really? This isn't Star Wars! Hahaha" We all glare are Jodie with terrified looks. What if the robots hear?!

"Shhhhhh" Me, Dan and Phil all say in unison, but it was too late. The door swings open and 3 robots appear in the doorway. Crap! The robots arms raise and the ends of their hands glow bright red. We all freeze with horrified looks on our faced. We all close our eyes ready to be hit with whatever comes out of the hands.

About 10 seconds later, we are all still sitting here. What happened? I open my eyes to see all 3 robots still standing in the doorway with their arms out towards us, but their hands are no longer glowing red.

"Guys, it's okay. I think they ran out of battery or something" I reassure everyone.

"More like they lost their batteries" Says a male voice. I look towards Dan and Phil who are looking at me oblivious to who had just spoken.

"Urr who said that? It wasn't me or Phil." Dan looks around at us confused.

"It was me" A man emerges from behind the robots. Me and Jodie gasp in shock, because there stood, Robert Sheehan. We both love Robert Sheehan. He was in one of our favorite TV shows that we loved to bits. So when Robert appears out of nowhere, we were bound to have a fangirl moment.

"OMGEE! I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Jodie slumps to the floor while still looking at Robert. I me, Dan and Phil laugh at her as she dies internally.

"Too many feels Jodie? haha" I joke, but something just occurs to me... When the heck did Robert Sheehan get on this plane? As if Dan had read my mind, he speaks up.

"So, wait, have you been on this plane the whole time? I never saw you get on."

"Oh yeah, I had a disguise on. I actually bumped into, 'Jodie' is it?" Jodie's eyes widen. She shoots her gaze to me.

"Jess! I've spoken and touched Robert Sheehan!"

"Yea, and he's standing right there" I clutch my stomach as I'm laughing so much it hurts. I notice Dan frowning beside me.

"Urr guys...in the middle of a robot attack with possibly over 100 other robots out there!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. So how did you 'kill' those robots then?" I ask Robert , trying to hide my inner fangirl for the second time today.

"Easy! I just took the battery out of their backs" He chucks a small battery towards me, then turns one of the robots round so its back was facing us. There was a gap right in the middle of the robots back where the battery must of been.

"So, we just go round taking the batteries out of all the robots on the plane?" Phil questions. But before anyone can answer his question, he speaks up again.

"Wait, what about the pilot ? Did anyone think about that maybe the pilot is also a robot? If not, does he even know what's going on back here?" Phil was right. Are we even going to New York. Is this whole thing a government thing and we was part of a big test to see if we could survive against a robot attack? Jodie speaks up.

"Wait, wasn't there a steward aboard this plane. They announced about being able to move about the plane, remember?" We all look to her, she was right. The steward walked and talked like a normal human being. Phil stands up.

"Well maybe he has some answers, but first, we gotta find him" We all nod and start to get up but are startled as we hear movement outside the door.

"Crap is more of the robots waking up?!" I ask.

"Yea, I think so. Well at least we know how to 'kill' them now" Phil states.

"Go in two groups. Me, Dan and Jess. Then Robert and Jodie." I smirk as I knew Phil had put them two together on purpose. I look to Jodie who looks like she about to die with happiness. Robert looks to us and laughs, then speaks up.

"Remember, try to get to the backs of the robots to take the batteries out, and watch out for their hands as they zap you. They've already zapped me once"

"They zapped Jodie and Phil as well, so we know what happens" Dan says looking to Phil and Jodie laughing.

"Okay guys, well let's go kill some robots and find that steward"


	5. Chapter 5

Deactivated

We all step outside into the main cabin and see about 3 robots in a circle on the left side facing towards the back of the plane, then 4 robots pacing up and down on the right side. One of the robots on the right notice us and starts walking towards us. Crap. Robert quickly turns to us.

"Okay guys, Me and Jodie will take out the 4 on the right and you guys take out the 3 on the left" We split and me, Dan and Phil make our way quietly over to the left side of the cabin.

"Okay Jess, take out the one in the middle and me and Phil will take out the ones on the sides." Dan whispers as we slowly approach the robots. I look down at the robot's hands and am relieved to see they aren't glowing, that's good right? We are slow to close them now so Dan goes to take the battery out of the robot in front of him, but we all freeze as one of the robots suddenly starts moving forward towards the back of the plane. It stops half way and turns around. It spots us. It's hands start glowing and I look to Phil who is staring at the two robots who have their backs to us but are slowly turning around as their hands also start glowing.

**Jodie's POV **

Omgee, I think I might die! I'm not sure if it's because I'm alone with Robert Sheehan, or the fact that I'm three feet away from a portentously killing robot. The robot walks up to me and lifts its arm; its glowing red hand so close to me. I see Robert sneak up behind the robot and grab the battery out just in time. I exhale in relief as the red glow dies down. Out the corner of my eye, I notice the other three robots approaching Robert.

"Look out!" I shout, Robert turns around but instantly ducks as one of the robots fire at him. The red ball of electric hits the robot that's in front of me. I jump to my left as the robots still body falls to the ground. The other three are still aiming for Robert while he hides behind some chairs. I find my chance to get down onto my hands and knees and crawl though the aisle without being noticed and get behind the robots. Robert see's what I'm doing and gets out from behind the seats and runs to the front of the cabin. The robots follow him and I find my chance. I sneak up behind one of them and grab the battery. I pull it out and chuck it on the floor behind me. The robot falls to the ground. The rush of adrenaline I gain causes me to grab another robot's battery before it turns around. It also falls to the ground. By this time, the other robot has fully turned around and is raising its arm at me, its hand is glowing a bright red. I take a step back in panic. This is it, I'm gonna die.

**Jess' POV**

Me and Dan leap forward and grab the batteries out of the two robots and their glowing hands die down. Phil joins us as he dodges the red flame that was heading for him. We all crouch behind the two dead robots and use them as shields as the now gaining robot fires at us.

"What do we do now?" I panic as the robot gets closer. Dan turns to us.

"I will distract the robot while you two get around it and take out its batteries." Me and Phil nod as Dan jumps out to the left and shouts at the robot.

"HEY YOU DUMB ASS ROBOT! OVER HERE!" He jumps and flings his arms about. The robot notices him and starts walking towards him raising its arm. Me and Phil get up and go to run over to the robot before it fires at Dan, but we stop as two more robots come to life and rise from their seats in front of us. I quickly run up behind them and rip their batteries out. They instantly slump back into their seats. Then I remember Dan. Crap! I turn to him and see the robot about to fire.

"Dan! Watch out!"

Dan uses his arms to cover his face. But there was no need. Someone had taken the battery out of the robot. It falls to the ground and we finally see who it was.

"The steward!" Phil exclaims. All three of us run over to him. Dan immediately starts interrogating him.

"What the heck is going on? Where are we heading? Who is flying this thing?"

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on. But I do know where we are heading. We are still going to New York. I have been in the cockpit obviously with the pilot. He didn't have any idea what was going on back here till I informed him. So all we have to do is stay alive till we get to New York, then all our questions will hopefully be answered." We all stare at him in disbelief. Then it hits me, how are Jodie and Robert doing? I turn to see Robert with his back against the wall at the front of the plane, Jodie is standing two feet away from a robot raising its arm. I quickly shout to Robert.

"Robert! Grab it's battery!" He turns to me then rushes forward but instead of taking out it's battery, he instead pushes the robot over just as it fires. The red glow misses Jodie and hits the floor, instantly disappearing. Robert then bends down and wrenches the battery out and chucks it aside. He then grabs Jodie and they both make their way over to us.

We explain to Robert and Jodie what the steward said to us and they give the same expression as me, Dan and Phil had. I turn to the steward.

"How much longer till we get to New York?"

"Umm about five hours" We all let out a groan. Phil then speaks up.

"Well we could burn off an hour going round every one of these robots and deactivate them" He tries to sound cheer full as if to make what he had just said less boring. We all nod in agreement, although no of us really want to do it. We spend about an hour going round ripping out the batteries of these damn robots. It wasn't at all entertaining. But finally all the robots had been deactivated.

"How long now?" Jodie desperately asks the steward.

"Four hours left" We all groan again. Obviously we would of had to of sat for this long anyway, but having all these dead robots lying about made being on this plane a little nerve racking. So we decide to spend an hour and a half moving all the robots to the back of the plane so we could all sit at the front. When we finally clear the front of dead robots, we all sit down and rest till we finally land in New York and hopefully get some answers.


End file.
